


Maitlands Highschool AU

by Blossem12



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossem12/pseuds/Blossem12
Summary: Another brainchild of me and Lily @Blind-Band-Geek on tumblr!This idea is mainly hers but it consists of the popular Jock Barbara Miller finding herself falling in with local DND kid Adam Maitland.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Part was written by Emily! (@Blossem12 on tumblr)

Barbara Miller was an unusual highschooler, while she mostly spent her time being popular and playing various sports. She couldn't help but find herself attracted to someone the exact opposite. (Or so she thought) 

Adam Maitland. 

He was a geeky kid to say the least, but Barbara still found herself wanting to talk to him. Wanting to hold his hand and watch a movie with him an-

"Barbara?" Her friend, Lauren, asked snapping her out of her trance. 

"Yeah?" 

"You've been super distant all class. Staring in the direction of those boys," her hand flicked over to where Adam was sitting. He was alone, typical for him, but he still engaged himself with the lesson. Barbara nodded as she looked back over, her heart beginning to pound. 

"Im aware." Barbara laughed. Her friend cocking an eyebrow at the comment. It was only a moment before Lauren moved on. 

"So anyway. Jonathan said that the game tonight was go-" 

The rest of the sentence wasn't heard by Barbara, she found herself writing 'Barbara Maitland' on the margins of her notebook. 

_Is this creepy?_ She thought to herself, quickly scratching them out so no one else could see. Her attention began to focus on the lesson on the board, something she would never need for the test. 

_A bigger excuse to just think of him_

-

Adam slung his backpack over his shoulder and moved quickly out the door when the bell rang, for more reasons than one. 

First, if he moved fast enough he could reach his locker and still have five minutes to get to class. 

Second, if he avoided eye contact with Barbara he could stop himself from freezing up at her presence 

Adam knew he was a simple highschool kid and had no chance of actually being with the popular girl. Yet, he found himself thinking of her more than he should. 

_She's on the swim team and is friends with basically everyone in the school except you. What are the odds that you're the one person that she would want. _

Unbeknownst to him, very probable. 

But his thoughts constantly berated his attraction to her, doing anything to see the bad in her but he couldn't find it. She was too nice, never got angry without reason, kind to everyone she met. 

She was perfect. 

-

_This is your chance Barbara! Go say hi! _The teenager hyped herself up before the bell rang. She stood and grabbed her bag, awaiting the peeling chime. When it came, she began to walk towards Adam. 

Yet, he was gone. 

_He's definitely in the hallway. I can say hi there! _

"I'll see you later Lauren! I've got to…" she trailed off as she thought, "got to go see a teacher about grades!" 

Barbara bolted out the door, scanning the halls for any sign of Adam. He was there, but covered in the chaos of the crowd. 

Barbara's heart sank as she turned and walked the opposite way to her locker. Her first chance at talking failed and her pestering anxiety told her it would always end up that way. 

"Hey Barbara" someone yelled at her from the hallway, she lifted a hand in response but no words came out. 

She closed her eyes, although against the untold rules of the hallway. In her mind she imagined holding Adams hand and walking down the hall, talking about whatever. It would never matter to Barbara. 

The rule could have been beneficial to Barbara, who was now three steps away from running into a fast moving Adam Maitland.

Adam himself was in a slight dreamland as he ran, though his consisted of his brain yelling at him for liking Barbara. 

It wasn't until both crashed into each other that they even noticed they were no longer moving. 

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry" Barbara said opening her eyes and moving to grab the book that Adam had dropped. Adam reached at the same time, as he stammered out an apology. 

Without hesitation, they grabbed each others hand and looked up. Barbara realizing that Adam was now in front of her. His eyes were bright and inviting, Barbara felt herself melt into them. 

Adam's face went straight to red as he held the hand of the girl who was way out of his league. Barely able to stammer out an apology, what chance did he even have trying to date her? But here he was, hands entwined and eyes met. 

Something out of a teenage romance novel.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part is Written by Lily! (@blind-band-geek on tumblr)

Adam was the first to pull his hand away, his face flushed red. He scrambled to pick up his books and stood up. “I’m sorry Barbara,,, I uh,, was thinking about-“ ‘_SHIT_’ Adam's eyes darted around to some girls who stopped to look at them. “Class. Mr. Fred. You know!” Barbara smiled and laughed,

“Same here Adam. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.” Adam felt more eyes on him as he pushed up his glasses and shuffled his feet, anxiety creeping up his back.

Barbara took note of this and tapped him a little on the shoulder. “Here um, come with me to class, it’ll be less crowded. Adam felt his eyes look up at her. Her deep brown eyes felt warm and inviting. She had a small smile on his face, and soon Adam did too. Barbara fixes her books and brought Adam to their next period, English. Adam sat at his desk and Barb followed leaning up against the wall, her cheeks flushed a little pink. “So what I was saying was… would you like to, go to the football game with me tonight?”

Adam tilted his head a bit, “like a date?”

Barb nodded quickly, “yeah like a date.” She smiled as she nervously fluffed out her curly blonde hair, looking from the ground.. to him… back to the ground. Adam looked back at his desk, he SWORE he could hear girls giggling behind him. Was this,, a prank? A joke maybe.. the old ‘haha it was a prank to ask out the nerd’ girls would always play on him? But Barbara… was never one to do that, she was so, so nice to anyone and everyone. Why would he be any different?

Adam smiled a nodded, “that would be nice.” To this Barbara beamed and clasped her hands together, 

“Great! I’ll pick you up around…. 6?” Adam nodded, 

“ok! I’ll see you!” Barbara smiled and went back to her seat, completely love-struck.

When Barbara sat down she pulled her letterman across her chest and fluttered her feet a bit out of joy. Barbara felt a tap on her shoulder and she let go of her jacket and turned around, her face a little red. There was her friend Bridget who was a little confused, to say the least. “What’s up Miller, what’s got you so giggly?” Barbara smiled and adjusted the black and white letterman on her shoulders, 

“oh you knowww.” Bridget smiled and waved her hand, 

“tell meee, come on Barb.” 

Barbara smiled and pointed over to Adam, “I asked him out to the homecoming game tonight, and he said yes! Imagine that!”

Bridgets face fell a bit, “isn’t that a little mean there Miller. Fake asking out the DND kid?” Barbara's eyebrows furrowed at the comment, “fake? No no, I wanted to-“   
Bridget smiled, “it could be funny if you pull it off miller, guess I gotta go tonight then.” Barbara tried to protest, but she had already gone back to her seat. If Bridget thought it was a joke…..

Did Adam?

-

The last bell of the day rang and Adam was the first to leave. Hurrying to his locker he basically tried to avoid Barbara as much as possible. God, why did he say yes? It was obviously a setup! Maybe he could get some advice at his club later.

He closed the locker and swung his bag over his shoulder and made it down to the dnd room. There his 12 players already had assembled the room to the way they always did. Putting his bag down one of the boys looked over, “Adam! You're finally here! We were worried we’d have to have Connor dm again.”

One of the boys in a robe slammed down his hands, “it was ONCE Brian! And YOU derailed the game.” There was laughing and bickering as Adam took his place at the head of the table.

“It’s fine Connor the game was fun! Messy.., really messy but it was fun! I’ve gotta ask you guys on some advice first.” A few of the guys were having their own conversation but a few of them listened. “So Barbara Miller asked me out tonight-“

“It’s a setup.”

Adam shook his head, “you didn’t even let me FINISH!” Brian folded his arms taking a D20 in his hands. “Look around dude, why would SHE ask YOU out if not for a joke.” He threw the D20 into the dice rolling box and if on command it landed on 1. “See even the dice agree.” Adam took his glasses out of his glasses case, his eyebrows furrowed. “She wouldn’t man, you know her.” Brian rolled his eyes, “no I really don’t. But god Adam whatever you do DONT stand her up.” Adam held his glasses and looked up, “so I’m just supposed to go, get humiliated than walk it off?” Brain kinda nodded, “its polite, plus you already said yes right?” Adam nodded. “Well you gotta do it, now start us up Dm what’s on the agenda.”

-

The time was around 5:30 and boy was Barbara LATE, she fluffed up her hair in the mirror and finished her braids. Throwing her letterman on she smiled and sprinted out the door. “Bye, mom! I love you.” Her mother peaked around from the corner, “I love you too barb, be home by dinner and don’t drive recklessly.” Barbara smiled and nodded, “I won’t!-“ Barbara’s mom stopped her again, “why are you in such a rush. I thought you hated football games?” Barbara glowed a bit and smiled, “I’ve got a date!!” Barbara's mom walked toward her, “awww my baby girls got a date.” She put her hands to Barbara’s face swaying her a bit. “Mommmmmm.”

Barbara’s mom let go and smiled, “Well now I have to know who it is before you go.” Barbara crossed her arms, “it’s Adam Maitland.” Barbara's mom smiled, “I know.” Barbaras face lit up, “h- how?!” Barbara's mom laughed, “because you never stop talking about him. Of all the friends I hear it’s always ‘Adam you know the weird one. ‘Adam you know the one with the cute glasses.” Barbara's face went completely red as she reached for the door, “ok ok mom I’m going byeee.”

Barbara ran down the steps and into the family car eventually putting her head onto the steering wheel. THAT is why she never tells her mom about dates she goes on. Eventually, she started up the car and towards Adams house.

-

Adam panicked a bit, was Barbara late? Did she ditch him? Was he dress for NOTHING? Adam ran his hands through his hair as he paced through the quiet house. His parents had left and his brother was already at the game. He played with the cuffs of his flannel as he glanced at the glass door every so often. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He looked out to see Barbara step out and nervously close the door. She leaned over the car for a second then pushed herself back up. Turning to the door she smiled at Adam and waved.

“Adam!!! Come on!!! Sorry I was late!! My mom!!”

-

The football game? Was a no go. Barbara mostly kept to herself and Adam was overwhelmed by the noise. He felt people look at him and Barbara and whisper, man this really was going to travel around wasn’t it? As the night dragged on he got colder, and Barbara was still silent. Man, was it a joke? If so it really wasn’t funny. He saw Barbara’s face was a mix of discomfort and contemplation. He was about to say something when Barbara looked around that grabbed his hand, “Hey follow me.”

Adam's eyes went wide but as the half time bell rang him and Barbara slipped out from the bleachers. Walking farther away from the field Adam knew exactly where they were going. As they came closer Adam smiled a bit. It was the little marching band field overcast by trees, in the moonlight it looked like a little fairy garden.

Barbara sat in the middle of the field and brought her knees to her chest as she sighed. Adam took a seat next to her, and for a while, they sat in silence. Adam was the first to speak up, “I like it out here… it’s a lot more peaceful, cold.. but nice.” Barbara laughed and took off her jacket and draped it across Adam's shoulders. “Warmer?” Adam nodded and pulled the jacket around him tighter. Barbara leaned her head against Adam's shoulder and looked across the parking lot. “Sorry, the game was kinda a mess.” Adam laughed a little, “it’s ok… I like this better, it’s nice.. a nice first date.”

Adam clamped up at the word ‘date’ nervous he might have to use the word too soon. But to Adams surprise she smiled, “Yeah it is a really nice first date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part is Written by Lily! (@blind-band-geek on tumblr)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily! (Blossem12 on Tumblr)

To Adam, the date had been amazing, but he knew that it was a one-time thing. When he arrived at school, Barbara would pretend that he wasn't there and life would move on. 

_Take the L and move on _his brain told him, reiterating the advice from his friends. With a sigh, he grabbed his backpack and made his way to school. 

After heading to his locker and grabbing his Chem books he was shocked to see Barbara's face poking from behind the lockers.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, Adams face turning bright red as he slammed it, "I had a lot of fun last night!" 

"I...I did too" Adam stuttered, Barbara glanced down at her feet as she took in a breath. It was only then that Adam noticed her nervous demeanor, something weird for one of the most popular girls in school, yet here she stood swaying trying to think of words. 

"Would you like to go out again tonight?" She asked and looked up making direct eye contact with Adam. His heart felt like it skipped way too many beats to be healthy yet he was floating on Cloud 9. Barbara's heart pulled a similar trick on her, but she kept her cool, adjusting her body to stop the swaying. 

"I would l-" Adams thoughts cut him off. 

_She's really holding on to this joke, _

_The date will be somewhere public so she can embarrass you in front of people_

_She'd never do that. _

_But she might. Better safe than sorry nerd boy. _

"I have DND tonight" he finished, Barbara's eyebrow cocking at the statement. 

"I thought you have those on Thursdays? Same as game days." 

"Change of schedule!" Adam let out a fake laugh before pausing, "wait… you know my dnd schedule?" 

It was now Barbara's turn to freeze, how does one explain in a non-creepy way that she loves listening to his conversations about dnd in class because of his passion for the project. 

"Lucky guess!" She exclaimed, "overheard a spat between you and another kid one Friday and just assumed." 

Adam let out a soft "oh" as the bell for first block rang. Barbara and him began walking together to the class, pushed together by the crowded hallways. In a panicked moment, Barbara linked her arm with Adam's. 

Adam's stomach began swarming with butterflies, he was very close to Barbara now. Arms linked as she placed her hand on the upper arm to not lose him. 

_All just a part of her game. First, she acts affectionately then she embarrasses you in front of the entire school body._

_Yet the arm holding is nice, maybe it isn't that bad? _

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, once she realized where her hand was, "I didn't mean to grab your arms without permission." 

She quickly retracted her arm and Adam felt a slight pang in his heart. Her face was bright red as the two approached the room.

Adam couldn't help but think of the question posed earlier, another date with Barbara Miller. His heart worked hard at blocking out any of the humiliation risks, Adam felt himself wanting to go on the date with every step. His heart took the sign and forced him to speak. 

"I'll go out with you tonight!" He said to Barbara, 

"Really?!" Barbara cheered, she jumped in the crowded hallway before coming to a halt, "what about your DND game?" 

"I'll reschedule." Adam noticed that her eyes began to fill to the brim with excitement. 

"Thank you! You won't regret it. I'll pick you up at 6!" She said as she bolted into the classroom. 

"Barbara?" Adam called after her. She stopped for a moment and let out a 'hm'

"We've still got classes together all day." He laughed and she let one out aswell. 

"Lucky for me. I won't miss you too much!"

Adam watched as the girl joined her friends, the same friends began taking glances at him and scoffing, turning back to Barbara. They were confused at the fact that the two were even talking. 

“Adam!” A whispered voice came from behind the boy, he turned to see Connor staring at him. Adam shook out of his Barbara-Friend trance and joined the kid. 

"What's up?" 

"How did it go?" He asked, Adam, cocked an eyebrow trying to remember what he was insinuating, "the date with Barbara Miller. I noticed you guys just disappeared from the game. What was that about" 

"Well, we went to the field behind the fores-" 

Connor's mouth dropped, "No way. There is no way that you. Adam Maitland." 

Adams eyes quickly widened at his friend, "No! No, it's not that at all. We just watched the stars. And she gave me her letterman." 

Connor nodded, "She's holding on to the joke then." 

"Do you still think its all a joke?" 

"Dude. You run a DND club and she swims. Its not exactly a match made in heaven."

Adam looked at his feet, feeling dumb for once again saying yes to Barbara's request. 

\--

Barbara joined her friends at the desk and noticed them taking glances at Adam. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat down,

"We're just shocked that you're being this mean. It's unlike you." 

Barbara tilted her head, slight panic coursed through her veins as she tried to think of what she did wrong. 

"I mean asking Adam out as a joke was rough enough but talking to him this morni-" 

Barbara interrupted without thinking, 

"It's not a joke?" Lauren scoffed at her comment, 

"Come on!" 

The rest of the group laughed as Barbara bit her lip in sadness. Lauren's eyes widened at her friend, she frantically grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. 

"This is legit not a joke?" She whispered to Barbara, 

"It's not. I actually like him" Barbara whispered back, 

"Oh my god. You actually like nerd kid." 

"His names Adam. And also I've told you before" 

"I thought it was a joke!" Lauren exclaimed in a whisper, "okay I can support this but I don't think anyone's gonna believe you." 

Barbara sighed, 

"Its doesn't matter. I've got another date with him tonight" 

"Shit that's fast. Where?"

"I didn't think that far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily! (Blossem12 on Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> This Part was written by Emily! (@Blossem12 on tumblr)


End file.
